


Let Me Warm You Up

by DoinYourMom



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Jacking off, M/M, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Sex in Space, Sick Character, Smut, WITH SEX!!!, poor dave is sick :(, so burt makes him feel better :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:22:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoinYourMom/pseuds/DoinYourMom
Summary: This wasn’t his normal routine. Nor was it his normal job. Burt is supposed to keep watch on the security cameras and relay any suspicious activity to the leader. For today, he was to deliver food to the prisoner. He was warned that the prisoner was sick. How did he get sick up in space? Hell if anyone knows.
Relationships: Burt Curtis/Dave Panpa
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	Let Me Warm You Up

**Author's Note:**

> this is it, the 3rd charm!!!!
> 
> I've been getting worse at writing smut and focusing on plot build up too much. I rush things too much and I'm sorry for that. I hope this is enjoyable nonetheless! :)

This wasn’t his normal routine. Nor was it his normal job. Burt is supposed to keep watch on the security cameras and relay any suspicious activity to the leader. For today, he was to deliver food to the prisoner. What was his name? It started with a D is all Burt could remember. Thankfully he has a list of any current or past prisoners. Dave Panpa. That was his name. A few months ago, maybe 7, the security guard had tried to sneak on the airship and “capture” the Toppat Clan, in efforts to prove he could be a police officer again. Unfortunately, this would result in him becoming a prisoner to the toppats. How funny. One who once held prisoners became a prisoner himself. Now that the clan was up in space, they brought the prisoner with them. Even though he didn’t really hold any information, the clan didn’t want him to escape. They didn’t want word about them to come out of his mouth.

Burt was warned that the prisoner was sick. How did he get sick up in space? Hell if anyone knows. He walked into the space station’s brig, with a food tray. All that was on the stray was a sandwich and a bag of unsalted pretzel sticks. The sandwich was boring as fuck. All it was, was a single piece of ham between 2 bread slices. No mayonnaise, nothing else. Just bread and a slice of ham. He used his key to unlock the cell and walked in to give the prisoner his food. Dave was laying down on the floor, with his knees to his chest and his arms wrapped around himself. His hat laid on the floor next to him. His head rested on a thin, flat pillow. Burt kneeled down and put his hand on Dave’s shoulder, slightly shaking him. The other man looked back to Burt and sat up for his food. For once, he was happy to get the same boring meal again. He doesn’t think he’ll be able to keep anything more than this down. A quiet and raspy “thank you” came out of Dave’s mouth, as he took small bites of the sandwich. Burt just stood at the doorway and looked around Nothing. There was barely anything in that cell. It was a bit bigger than the airship’s cells, which was good. All Dave had in there was that rock hard thing the toppats called a “pillow”. Burt sighed as he closed the cell door, waving goodbye as he did. He stood in the hall for a minute before walking away. He went into the infirmary.

It had only been minutes, but it seemed like hours for poor Dave. He could barely breathe because of his congested nose. He heard a beeping noise as his cell door opened up again. It was Burt. This time, he had a big, soft blanket, a good pillow, and he was balancing a steaming cup of hot chocolate under his hat. “I hope you don’t mind, I brought these for you.” Burt said as he sat by Dave. The latter cleared his throat. “No, I don’t mind… but why?” Burt stood silent for a second as he grabbed Dave’s “pillow” and pushed it away. “...don’t ask,” he said as he fluffed up the new pillow he had brought. Dave sat and looked down. Still wondering what Burt was doing. Was he being nice to him? Is he not as mean and nasty as the other toppats were to him? Suddenly, everything went dark as Burt threw the blanket onto Dave. The blanket was really soft and weighted. And it was warm too. It was as soft as conditioned hair. Burt took the blanket off of Dave’s head and wrapped it around his body. He then took his top hat off and handed Dave the hot chocolate. Dave smiled, almost tearing up as he took the cup. “Thank you, so much.” Burt gave the other small, super tiny smile. “It’s nothing.”

He put a thermometer in Dave’s mouth, hoping even though they’re in space, the device will work. After a few seconds, it beeped. Burt yanked it out of Dave’s mouth and read the temperature. 102.7 degrees. Fahrenheit. That was a high fever, but even then, Dave was still shivering from chills. Burt sighed as he got up to close and lock the cell door. He sat next to Dave and made sure the blanket was wrapped well around him. Dave smiled and looked to Burt. "You know, not many people actually like hanging out with me. I've been pretty lonely." Burt nodded. "Yeah, I get it. I'll hang out with you for a bit if you want?" Dave took a sip of the hot cocoa, sticking his tongue out and blowing on it. They don't call it "hot cocoa" without a reason. He nodded at Burt's question. "If you don't mind.". Burt shook his head. "Not at all, Dave."

It had been just the two of them talking for the past few minutes about things they liked, what their jobs were like. Dave still somehow seemed to feel cold. Burt put a hand on the other’s knee. “You know, I could try and help warm you up if you want?” Dave tilted his head/ “How? This blanket’s super thick and heavy. Burt grew a smirk on his face and put a finger to Dave’s lips. “I have my ways. I do this to Sven too whenever he’s cold.” Which one was Sven again? The blonde Swedish one? Dave buried his face into the blanket as he looked down. “Well. If you say so… I’m trusting you, and if you do something awful, I’m never trusting you again.” This man… was an idiot. You should never ever under any circumstance trust a toppat.

...or should you?

“That’s fair enough.” Burt said as he stood up on his feet. Dave looked up at him and watched. Burt began to unbuckle his belt, then he pulled his pants down. Dave knew what was going on. He wasn’t stupid when it came to this. He remembers an incident between him and an old co-worker back when he used to work at the prison. Burt had no clothing on his lower body… apart from his boxers, his erection pressing against the clothing. He put his hand on the elastic band and slipped a finger under. He met his eyes with Dave’s “...can I pull down my boxers?” Dave nodded. “Go ahead…” Burt took a deep breath as he pulled down his boxers, standing in the cell, with his dick out. Dave scooted forward and was about to put Burt’s cock inside his mouth, but Burt placed a hand on his head and pushed him away. “Oh no no no. I’m not having you do anything with that throat… until it’s better, at least. I have something else in mind.” Burt looked down and eyed Dave’s lower half. He signaled for Dave to remove his pants, which the latter began to do already. Soon enough, both of them would be pantless. 

Burt helped Dave position himself as he put his cock to his entrance. "Whenever you're ready, Dave" after preparing himself, Dave turned his head to Burt and nodded. The latter slowly and carefully pushed himself into Dave and soon, he was in. "Safeword is… chair." Burt said. "Can I start thrusting?" Dave gave an affirming "mhm" as he steadied himself on his back. Burt started off with small and gentle thrusts. "God, you feel so good, Dave…". The latter slightly smiled and cleared his throat to speak. "Uh, you too…?" Burts face grew from this smirk to a face of disappointment. Both his eyebrows were raised. 

T_T

Dave laughed nervously under his breath. He can't believe this. He was fucking a toppat. And man, it was fucking hot. "You know Burt, you can pick up the pace. As much as you want. I don't mind" Burt smirked again as he began picking up the pace. "With pleasure". He was thrust faster into Dave than before. Dave whimpered as he gripped the soft blanket. Soon, he would begin panting. He felt warmer from this. From Burt pleasuring him. The latter paused his thrusts for a second to look at Dave. “I’m gonna thrust again. This time, I’m gonna hit a spot that will make you moan and scream… is that okay?” Dave laid there panting, hoping to have this chance to catch his breath. “Do it. Do it now,” he said. Despite his throat being hoarse, you could hear the lustful tone of his voice. With the consent, Burt thrust himself really hard into Dave, the tip of his cock slamming his prostate. This did as Burt promised. It made Dave scream… almost. It hurt his throat to scream, and it just wouldn’t come out, audibly, but you can tell he was turned on now.

Burt continued to thrust into Dave, hitting his prostate over and over again. They should have done some form of foreplay to make this longer. Burt didn’t consider the thought of Dave jacking him off, or sucking him. A thought popped up in Burt’s head. While Dave couldn’t jack or blow Burt, the latter could. He put his hand on Dave’s cock and began moving his hand up and down. He used his other hand to snake it under Dave’s shirt and began toying with his nipple. This was at the brink of overstimulation. Both of the men could feel their climaxes coming soon. Dave bit his lower lip as he panted, wanting Burt to do everything more, and harder. Alas, Burt’s pace with the thrusting was slow, and he came. His jacking off and nipple play, however, did not stop. He was going to continue to do this until Dave came as well. Since he was done thrusting, Burt leaned forward and pressed his nose against Dave’s. Their eyes locked for a moment, and then their lips did. Burt tilted his head slightly and slid in his tongue. Hot. This was incredibly fucking hot. In fact, it was so hot, Dave came and it got all over Burt’s chest. The latter stopped everything he was doing and looked at his own chest. His face went flushed as he grabbed that rock pillow he shoved away earlier. He took the pillowcase off and wiped away the cum. What a surprise, that the pillow was actually a rock. He pulled himself out of Dave, used the rest of the clean spots on the pillowcase to clean himself up, and put his boxers and pants on.

Burt folded the messy pillowcase and put it in the trash can. He hoped no one would find it and question it. Who in the right mind goes through the trash anyway? Burt was panting and sweating. He put his top hat back on his head as he wiped the sweat away from his forehead. He gave Dave back his pants and briefs, the latter cleaning up and getting redressed. “Yeah. That.. was wonderful. I feel a bit better already.” he smiled. Burt smiled back. “Good.” He looked down at his watch. “I have 15 minutes left of my shift. Do you want to hang out more?” He asked. Dave nodded as he cleared his throat and grabbed his hot chocolate. “Yes. Absolutely.” His hot chocolate had now turned into cold chocolate. Dave took a sip and spat it out. “Why does hot cocoa taste so terrible when it’s cold?” Burt grabbed the cup from Dave’s hand. “How about I heat it up for you?” Dave smiled and his face flushed up. “If you don’t mind.” Burt gave him a heartfelt grin as he walked away to go heat up his cold cocoa to make it hot cocoa again.

He returned after 3 minutes, handing Dave back his cup. It was warm this time, and the hot cocoa was hot once again. Dave was still in shock. He had sex with a toppat. A. Toppat. His enemies. The ones holding him captive. Yet this one seemed to at least care and give a shit. The two of them returned to what they were doing beforehand, talking about anything that came to mind. They acted as if they didn’t fuck each other just now.

But, let’s just say, the toppat member that replaced Burt’s cam watching job that day, had the best voyeurism experience, ever.


End file.
